Pour quoi ça!
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: Harry Potter s'est exilé du monde des sorciers et s'est rendu dans le Londres moldus et ce, depuis la fin de ses études et la fin de Voldemort, il y a 5 ans. Un jour toutefois, il reçoit la visite et le coup qui va changer sa vie... complètement...


**Auteure**: Love Draco Malefoy

**Titre**:Pourquoi ça!

**Rating**:... M peut-être... je ne suis pas encore certaine...

**Paring**: D'après vous?

**Résumé**: Harry Potter s'est exilé du monde des sorciers et s'est rendu dans le Londres moldus et ce, depuis la fin de ses études et la fin de Voldemort, depuis 5 ans. Un jour toutefois, il reçoit la visite et le coup qui va changer sa vie... complètement...

**Note** **de** **l'auteure**: Je n'aime pas mon résumé.

**Re**-**Note** **de** **l'auteure**: Reviews!

**Re**-**Re**-**Note** **de** **l'auteure**: BONNE LECTURE!

**P.S.: **En gras, c'est les dialogues...

°**xXx**°

La guerre était terminée depuis cinq ans... Depuis cinq ans, la population sorcière se réjouissait de la chute de Voldemort et pourtant, la majorité s'inquiétait malgré tout...

Car Harry Potter avait disparu.

Le Ministre était prêt à lui remettre l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, prêt à le couvrir d'or et d'éloges...

Mais suite à l'Ultime Combat, personne n'eut plus jamais vu Harry Potter, ayant transplané malgré la faible énergie qui lui restait.

Quelques personnes pleurèrent. Ron et Hermione pleurèrent. L'étonnement général se portait surtout sur Snape et Malefoy, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix reconstitué. Severus avait pleuré le Sauveur et Draco, dès que le sujet Potter ou son nom était abordé, il s'enfuyait à son immense loft londonnien où personne n'ajamais pu entrer. Il n'expliqua à personne son comportement, mais lorsque le _Projet Potter_ fut lancé, il a été le premier à accepter, faisant sans relâche le tour du monde pour le trouver.

Sa rage s'accentua après quatre ans. Il avait 22 ans, comme Potter, à qui il envoyait un bouquet de roses par hibou à chaque 31 juillet, sans savoir si elles étaient reçues ou non.

Puis, il eut l'idée qui lui valu un an d'étude en transformation animale, c'est-à-dire, en animagus. Il devint, à son grand soulagement, un bel et immense faucon blanc et blond clair au regard d'argent liquide.

Il attendit au 31 juillet, donna un bouquet de roses au hibou Grand Duc de sa famille à destinataire d'Harry Potter puis, lorsqu'il s'envola, Draco se transforma et suivit le messager.

Une heure à peine plus tard, il atterit devant une villa située à la limite du monde moldu et sorcier. Le messager toqua à la fenêtre et un grand brun vint lui ouvrir, prit les roses, nourrit le hibou et s'en alla porter les roses dans un vase près du divan, où il s'étendit.

Draco fut choqué.

Puis il se transforma et vint toquer à la porte, le coeur battant la chamade.

-°xXx°-

La guerre était terminée depuis 5 ans... Harry Potter s'était rendu, ce jour-là, sur terrain de la bataille. Il n'avait pas utilisé sa magie, entouré de l'Ordre et de ses amis pour le protéger. Draco et Severus étaient là, et il les avait remercier grandement lorsqu'ils lui avaient sauvé la vie à maintes reprises.

Il ne devait pas utiliser une onze de magie avant Voldemort, baguette ou sans.

Avant l'Ultime Combat, il avait cherché espoir en ses amis et il avait reçu une forte dose de magie et d'énergie. Draco s'écroula au sol, complètement vidé de son énergie.

Harry voulu l'aider mais Voldemort invoqua une limite. Une sphère où seule la mort de l'un permet la sortie de l'autre.

Le combat Voldemort-Harry dura 5 heures. Et lorsque Voldemort fut définitivement mort, il transplana.

Depuis, il s'était acheté une villa à Londres, à la limite des Frontières sorcières.

Il s'était ouvert une boutique de vêtements chics qui fut reconnue après 3 mois d'existence, des moldus et des sorciers achetaient à sa boutique à chaque jour...

Il s'était fait une très bonne réputation et avait changé d'apparence, cheveux châtain foncé, yeux brun clair et teint basané. Aucun sorcier ne su jamais qui il était, sa magie excellant celle de tous les sorciers sans exception.

En amour il avait eu quelques copines, des filles qui posaient avec ses vêtements. Il n'avait couché qu'avec l'une d'elle: la seule moldue. Mais ils avaient rompus. Puis il avait prit des amants, au nombre de 2. Un avec qui il était sortit deux mois et l'autre, Jay, avec qui il était sortit deux ans. Il avait couché avec lui une bonne centaine de fois... Puis ils avaient rompus parce que Jay partait en Asie vivre là.

Depuis, il était seul. Il recevait à chaque année un bouquet de rose à sa fête, ne sachant jamais de qui elles venaient bien que le hivou Grand Duc lui rappellait quelque chose.

Ce soir il attendait donc son hibou.

Il toqua à la fenêtre une heure avant minuit, un bouquet de roses entre ses serres.

Il ne tarda pas à le faire entrer, nourrit le hibou et mit les roses dans un vase près du divan avant de s'y étendre.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

Il alla ouvrir et figea.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un poing s'abatte sur sa joue, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

**Malefoy! C'était pourquoi ça?** Fit-il, furieux que Malefoy l'aie frappé.

**Putain Potter! Pourquoi... pourquoi t'es partit! Pourquoi...?**

Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux lorsqu'il s'accrocha à la chemise blanche du brun.

**Malefoy?**

**Désolé...**

**Veux-tu entrer?**

Le blond acquiessa doucement avant d'entrer, toujours aggripé à Harry. Il fondit finalement en larmes. Harry le serra contre lui avant de frotter répétivement dans son dos, question de tenter de le consoller un peu...

**Qu'as-tu Draco?**

Il pleura de plus belle, évacuant les larmes de cinq années.

**Bon, vient on va s'asseoir.**

Et il emmena Draco dans le divan. Le blond se blottit contre lui, évacuant toujours sa douleur.

**Ça va mieux?**

Seul un souffle régulier contre son cou lui répondit. Harry soupira et porta le corps profondément endormit de Draco dans son lit. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil près de lui et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, il s'éveilla avant Malefoy si bien qu'il prépara un déjeuné et vint le porter à Draco dans sa chambre.

Le blond venait de s'éveiller lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre.

**Tiens Draco... ton déjeuné.**

**Pourquoi tout ça?**

**Pourquoi tout ça quoi?**

**M'avoir invité à entrer, m'avoir consollé, porté dans ton lit et servit le petit déjeuné alors que tu aurais dû me laisser dehors après m'avoir renvoyé mon coup?**

**Aurais-tu voulu que je te laisse dehors?**

**Hum... non...**

**Et bien voilà.**

Draco mangea puis Harry fit disparaître le cabaret sans même cligner des yeux. Il s'assit sur son lit, au bord, à côté de Malefoy.

**Je n'ai qu'une question Malefoy...**

**Oui?**

**C'était pourquoi ça? **Demanda-t-il en pointant le bleu sur sa joue.

Le blond voulu partir mais Harry scella fenêtres et porte et plaqua Draco sous lui.

**Dégage Potter!**

**Pas tant que je n'aurais pas de réponses à mes questions...**

**Oublie ça Potter! **Dit-il en se débattant, visiblement mal à l'aise.

**Tu sais Draco... Je pourrais t'attacher à mon lit et t'arracher la réponse, qu'en penses-tu?**

**Non... ne... ne le fait pas...**

Harry sourit et bougea sur l'entre-jambe du blond.

**Mon dieu Draco... ce que tu peux être excitant comme ça... **Susura-t-il près de ses lèvres en tenant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

Draco entreferma les yeux et gémit.

**Embra... non! POTTER, DÉGAGE!**

**Non... je vois que ça te plait toi aussi... dit-il en faisant descendre sa main sur le torse récemment dénudé par un mouvement d'Harry.**

Il eut une vague de frissons en sentant la main d'Harry contre lui et gémit, tentant de libérer ses poignets qu'une seule des mains d'Harry retenait.

Harry attacha finalement les deux mains de Draco et se mit à caresser le torse pâle face à lui, passant sur ses flancs en lui arrachant des gémissements. Il souffla alors contre les lèvres de Draco:

**Je vois que tu aimes Draco... je le sens... ici. **Dit-il en posant sa main sur l'entre-jambe douloureusement comprimé que le blond avait. **Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu m'as frappé?**

Il continua de le caresser.

**Non... **

Harry cessa toute caresse et débarqua de sur le blond.

**Putain Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous? **Fit rageusement le blond.

**Je ne te touche plus jusqu'à ce que tu répondes.**

Draco, qui s'était fait chaste durant 5 ans, pleura de rage, d'impatience et de désir.

**Putain Potter... c'est pas facile...**

**Je t'accorde une nuit d'amour si tu me le dis...**

Draco gémit. Il n'avait pas le choix.

**Tu fais chier Potter!**

**Je sais... bon, dit!**

**Je... je vais tout dire... Lorsque j'ai rejoind l'Ordre, c'était parce que je croyais en toi Potter... pas en l'Ordre, en toi.. et pui il y a eu l'Ultime Combat, avant cela, je t'avais donné toute mon énergie, toute ma magie... et je suis tombé inconscient. Lorsque je suis revenu à moi, on m'a annoncé que tu avais vaincu et que j'avais dormit durant une semaine. Lorsque j'ai demandé à te voir, tout le monde s'est figé et Severus m'a annoncé que tu t'étais enfui... J'ai eut de la misère à le croire, j'ai crié, jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure. Alors j'ai su. L'Ordre a formé, deux mois après, le projet _Trouver Potter_ et nous avons fait le tour du monde sorcier pour te trouver... ça été un échec, nous avons abandonné il y a un an de ça. Et puis j'ai pensé au bouquet de rose que...**

**Tu es celui qui m'envoyait ces roses?**

**Oui... je me suis alors mit à l'étude d'Animagus... Puis j'ai suivis mon hibou et me voilà. J'ai été le seul à poursuivre mes recherches et si je ne t'aurais pas retrouvé, j'en serais bien mort parce que... bien... je t'aime Harry...**

Silence. Harry était surprit... Il ne dit pas un mot.

**Harry... je t'en prie, libère-moi... j'ai mal...**

Harry sursauta et regarda Draco. Puis il s'avança, "escalada" Draco et vint souffler contre ses lèvres avant de les embrasser chastement.

Quelques secondes passèrent puis Harry s'éloigna de son blond, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

**Harry... enlève-moi les cordes... je veux te toucher. S'il-te-plait...**

**Pourquoi je ferais ça?**

**Parce que tu m'aimes.**

**Je n'ai jamais dit ça.**

Draco sentit son coeur se briser, lentement il détourna le regard et ferma les yeux, des larmes perlant au coin de son oeil droit.

**Oh non, effectivement, tu ne l'as pas dit... détache-moi, je veux m'en aller.**

Harry le détacha, culpabilisant grave pour Draco. Le blond se leva, remit sa chemise.

**Putain... Draco! Ne t'en vas pas! Je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas dire ça...**

Draco s'avança sur le palier.

**Adieu Harry.**

Et lorsqu'il allait transplaner, Harry l'encercla de ses bras et ensembles, ils atterirent dans le loft de Draco.

**Ouch... **Se plaignit Harry.

Draco sursauta.

**Putain Harry! Tu es suicidaire ou quoi? Tu aurais pu mourrir...**

**Tu vois que je suis encore en vie... Wow!**

**Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici...**

**Tu as peint ces tableaux? Et les photos...**

**Toutes de moi... Faute de t'avoir en vrai, je te peignait...**

Harry fit le tour de la pièce puis tomba sur un album aux armoiries de Gryffondor et de Serpentard emmêlés. Il l'ouvrit et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

**Draco... wow!**

**Qu... oh non...**

**Pourquoi? Elles sont vraiment belles...**

**Ce ne sont que des montages...**

**J'aimerais qu'elles soient vraies... qu'on soit vraiment ceux qui sont là-dessus...**

**Nous le sommes... ici. **Dit-il en pointant son coeur.

**Tu n'aimerais pas mieux qu'on le soit... en vrai?**

**Je me suis fait célibataire cinq années pour toi... complète abstinence... excepté manuellement et tout ça pour me voir refuser ton amour. Belle ironie non?**

Harry, qui culpabilisait de plus en plus, vint enlacer Draco, torse contre dos, alors que le blond frôlait les touches de son piano à queue noir, les caressant distraitement du bout des doigts.

**Faux Draco... Je t'aime.** Susura-t-il à son oreille.

Draco vint entrecroiser ses doigts à ceux d'Harry, posés sur son ventre et pencha la tête vers l'arrière, la posant sur l'épaule d'Harry.

**Moi aussi... vient Harry...**

Et il le suivit dans ce qui sembla être la chambre du blond.

**Draco...**

**Aime-moi, Harry Potter...**

Harry sourit et posa Draco sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il embrassa le blond de plus en plus voracement tout en enlevant leur deux chemises. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et descendirent jusqu'à arriver à la ceinture.

**Tu es...**

**Certain.**

Harry les dévêtit jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ils soient nus, l'un contre L'autre. Harry caressa de la pulpe des doigts le membre dur et déjà humide du blond. Puis il débuta un mouvement de va et vient sur lui, ce qui fit arquer Draco de plaisir.

Le blond lâcha une litanie de mots doux lorsque les doigts du brun furent remplacés d'un bouche chaude à la langue taquine.

**Mon dieu... Harry...**

Et lorsque Harry s'arrêta, ce fut pour faire grogner Draco de frustration.

**Recommence Harry...**

**On a tout le temps pour ça... mon ange...**

Draco fit une mine boudeuse très peu crédible: les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard embué de désir difficilement feinte et une bonne érection dans le bas-ventre.

Harry en profita pour lubrifier trois de ses doigts et en inséra un en Draco, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter puis gémir de douleur.

**On va à ton rythme, d'accord Dray? Tu me dis quand tu es prêt...**

**Va-y...**

Harry le pénétra d'un second doigt et fit des mouvements de va et vient et de ciseaux pour le détendre un peu. Draco avait eut une larme au coin de l'oeil qui fut vite remplacée par un gémissement de plaisir.

Après l'avoir préparé d'un troisième doigt, il lubrifia son membre. Draco écarta un peu plus les jambes et Harry vint poser son membre à l'entrée de Draco.

**Certain Dray?**

**Putain Harry, va-y!**

Harry s'enfonça un peu. Les mains du blond se crispèrent sur les draps et il détourna la tête, une expression de douleur sur le visage, accentuée par des larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues. Harry fit un mouvement pour se retirer, mais Draco encercla sa taille de ses jambes, l'empêchant de reculer.

Le brun se décida alors à faire des va et vient sur le membre de Draco, ce qui lui arracha des soupirs de plaisir, transformant douleur en plaisir.

Harry s'enfonça lentement puis Draco, impatient, le poussa tout au fond de lui, ce qui les fit gémir de concert.

Lorsque le blond fut habitué à sa présence, Harry commença ses va et vient, allant de plus en plus rapidement, profondément et puissament jusqu'à ce que Draco l'embrasse et qu'en même temps ils jouissent, Draco entre eux et Harry en Draco, criant le prénom de leur amant en choeur.

Harry se laissa tomber sur Draco, qui ceignait toujours ses hanches de ses jambes.

**Reste encore un peu... s'il-te-plait.**

**D'accord. Je t'aime...**

**Moi aussi.**

Ils s'endormirent ainsi. Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, ils s'étaient séparés, bien que toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Bonjour, **Dit Draco en embrassant Harry.

**Et c'était pour quoi ça? **Demanda le brun en voyant Draco l'ignorer et aller à la salle d'eau.

**Pour que tu me rejoignes.**

**-°xXx°-**

**Fin **

**-°xXx°-**

**07 septembre 2006**

**hum... reviews?**


End file.
